Chickenpox Vs Dean
by Dinosaurstrawberry
Summary: Dean has been back for Hell for a few weeks but is suddenly attacked by chickenpox. Who is going to win the battle? Find out! Sick!Dean Caring!Sam Caring!Bobby No slash. Rated T just for some language.
1. The Begining

"Not hungry?" Sam asked Dean from across the table. Dean face was buried in his arms which were resting on the table. "Not really, man my head is killing me…" Dean mumbled. Dean removed his had from his arms revealing his pale face. Sam was concerned about Dean, he had been looking tired most of the day and just before dinner he started scratching his arm. Frequently. Sam was jolted from his thoughts when Dean started to cough, that too had seemed to form over night. "Come'on lest get back on the road. We are almost to Bobby's place." Dean said getting up from the booth. Sam put down the money for the meal and followed his brother out the door.

In the Car Dean continued to scratch. He really hated how the day was going, since this morning he had been feeling off. Tired, nauseas, and for some unknown reason itchy! My God it seemed like it would never stop. The car swerved as he reached to scratch his back.

"Dean, are you trying to kill us?" Sam said grabbing the wheel of the Impala and taking it back into the right lane.

"No, just had an itch." Dean said taking a hold of the wheel again.

"Dean, are you ok?" Man that seem to be the only words coming out of Sam's mouth lately, ever since Dean had come back from Hell.

"Fine Sam, just fine." Dean said as he squirmed some more. Both of them just stayed silent the rest of the ride home. Sam knew that Dean was getting annoyed with him. But hell you would probably keep asking someone you cared about if they were ok. Sam was worried about Dean, still afraid that somehow he would lose him again.

Sam walked into Bobby's house first Dean trailing behind coughing. "Hey Bobby."

"Sam, Dean! What brings you boys here?" Bobby said greeting them both.

"I need some help with research on a job. I was wondering if maybe you had some books we could use, and.." Sam pointed behind him to his older brother. "Yeah."

Bobby looked past Sam to see a sick and tired looking Dean "Really Sam?" Bobby asked looking back at Sam.

"Yeah."

"Alright, sure. Dean go up stares and take a shower or something, you look like death." Bobby said motioning to the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I look like crap. I'm going." Dean responded as he made his way up the stairs. Both Sam and Bobby watched him go up and around the corner before looking back at each other.

"So what's wrong with him?" Bobby asked once he heard the bathroom door close.

"Well I'm not too sure. He has been coughing since early this morning, he says he is tired, and not hungry." Bobby chuckled at that. Dean not hungry, now that was something very rare. "Yeah I know, it surprised me too. But recently he has been scratching."

"Scratching?"

"Yeah…I am worried about that. I'm not too sure about what-" Sam was cut off by his brother's shriek. Sam and Bobby rushed up the stairs to the bathroom. Swinging open the door there stood Dean in his boxers in shock.

There Dean stood covered in little red dots all over his body. "What the hell is wrong with me?"Sam and Bobby started to laugh uncontrollably causing Dean to crack back "Don't laugh at me! Something is seriously wrong here! Sammy what's wrong with me!"

Sam continued to laugh he just couldn't help it Dean looked so cute and funny. "Boy you're sick alright and you're only going to get sicker before you get better." Bobby answered. Dean gave him a questionable look. "Dean you got the chickenpox." Then he continued to laugh.

Dean started to scratch again, the urge uncontrollable. "I-I can't have the chickenpox! I had them when I was four! Dad said so!"

"Well you said when you came back from hell your body was made a new. So you could have chickenpox again." Sam said pointing out the facts.

Dean started to shiver, his fever forming and taking a hold. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hands up and down. "Th-This s-sucks." Dean chattered.

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come'on Dean let's get you into bed you got a long week ahead of you." Dean shrugged his brother's shoulder away.

"I can walk to the bed myself thank you. I'm not dying Sam." Sam stayed behind and watched Dean walk into the guest bedroom.

"Let's go down stairs Sam, I'll help you find the books you want."Bobby said making his way down. Sam really wanted to make sure his brother was ok but knew what Bobby was trying to say. Dean needed some time alone to relax and sleep and with Sam around that wasn't really possible.

TBC


	2. Reaction

It was a little after one in the morning when Sam went up stairs into the spare bedroom he shared with Dean. After he changed in the bathroom he decided to check on his brother. He wasn't surprised that his brother had been quiet most of the night, being sick and all, but he was worried about how his brother was doing. Dean had only been back from hell for a couple of weeks and still hasn't talked to him. Sam walked over to his brother. Dean was lightly snoring, peaceful for the time, but knew the second he woke things would only get worse.

The bed creaked as Sam laid down. Pulling the covers over himself he faced Dean. He watched his older brother's back rise and fall, hitching every few minutes. Sam's eyes finally fell close after long silent minutes. Just watching his brother breath made Sam relieved and happy that Dean was alive.

"…mmm…Saa…aamm…Sammy!" Sam slid his eyes open to see Dean with red spots all over his face now.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked with a sleepy look.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?' Sam have you not looked at me? Have you not seen my face? My body?" Dean asked dramatically.

Sam sat up, making Dean take a step back. He looked past Dean to the clock on the wall. 6 o'clock in the morning, man it was way too early. Sam looked back at his brother who's pouted face was staring right back. Sam sighed, _alright time to get to work._ Sam thought to himself.

Sam saw that Dean was itching profusely all over, trying extremely hard to reach the middle of his back. "Dean stop that!" Sam said taking hold of his brother's hands then letting go. "Dean lets go down stairs. I'll see it there is anything there to help stop the itching."

Dean nodded and followed his brother out of the room. He watched as Sam walked down the stairs with ease. Dean on the other hand had to take his time. Just looking down made him feel woozy and off balance. He clung to the railing step by step as he made his way down. Sam just watched from the bottom waiting patiently for his sick brother. Clearly Dean's fever wasn't good if it was affecting him this much. That would be another thing that Sam would have to check.

After a few minutes Dean finally reached the bottom and sighed heavily with relief. Sam guided Dean to the kitchen, setting him down on the chair. Once in the chair Dean started coughing, the sound was deep and thick sounding. Sam rubbed Dean's back in a strong comforting way until Dean was able to catch his breath.

"Ugh…this suck." Dean croaked out while knuckling his chest. Sam moved his way to the sink and filled one of the glasses on the counter with water.

"Yeah I bet it does. Here this might help." Sam said holding the glass out to Dean.

Dean took the glass and drank it fast. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy man!" Once again his brother started to cough and wince at the soreness of his throat.

"How about I get you something warm to eat, it might sooth your throat." Sam said walking over to the cabinet and grabbing out some supplies.

"Sure sounds good." Dean said in a barely audible voice.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Dean's head laying on the table with his eyes closed. Sam smiled and turned back to what he was doing. In the pot he put oatmeal, milk, and cinnamon then began to heat it up. As the contents in the pot warmed Sam went over to the fruit bowl on the opposite counter and grabbed a banana along with an apple. Once the oatmeal was in the bowl Sam cut up the apple and banana and added the pieces.

"Here I think you will like this." Sam said placing the bowl in front of Dean. Lifting his head off of the table he eyed the contents in the bowl in front of him.

"What this?" Dean asked, his voice cracking like it use to when he was a teenager.

"Oatmeal, you know the stuff you use to make me when we really had nothing left? It is good for you and it's warm so it should taste good." Sam said trying to convince his brother to eat it.

Dean took the spoon and took a bite. "s'good." Dean said around another spoon full. And man it was. It was sweet and warm in his stomach. Dean ate a few more bites then pushed the bowl away.

"Not hungry anymore?" Sam asked from across the table.

"Yeah I had enough….thanks Sammy it was really good." Dean said cheeks rosy with fever turning slightly darker. Dean got up swaying a little he walked to the living room. He smiled when he saw the couch, it looked so soft, comfy, and nice. Once he reached it he laid down curling into a ball trying to keep the little heat he had close to him.

He was still scratching of course. The itching seemed to never stop no matter how much he tried to scratch. Sam came over and bent over his brother taking Dean's hands to pull them away from scratching.

"Dean don't do that, you are only making it worse." Sam said with a serious face.

"I-I can't help it! I itch all over. It is driving me mad!"Dean said growling trying to release Sam's grip. Sam still held on tight, it wasn't very hard either, Dean was surprisingly weak.

"Can you stop for two minutes and allow me to at least find a way to help you?" Sam asked becoming annoyed with his persistent older brother.

"Sure I can just let me go!"Dean cracked. Sam let go once he saw that Dean was becoming more frantic.

"Sorry. Umm let me get my laptop and see what can stop the itching." Sam said going into the library to get his computer and a blanket for Dean as more of an apology. Sam came back into the living room to find Dean shivering and trying hard not to scratch his blisters. Dean saw his younger brother holding the blanket out with his famous puppy eyes.

Dean knew Sam didn't mean to make him angry and this seemed to be his way of trying to make up for it. Dean gave Sam a forgiving smile and happily accepted the warm looking blanket. Sam smiled back then sat down on the armchair next to the couch pulling out his laptop and searching the internet for information about Chickenpox.

"Wow there are a lot more symptoms of chickenpox then I thought there was."Sam said after a few seconds of searching the Internet. "High fever, vomiting, headache, and dehydration. Man Dean you are in for a doozy for the next few days. Let's see…" Sam started to type some more, "Well dispite all the symptoms there aren't that many treatments. Calamine lotion, oatmeal baths, and Tylenol. Aspirin causes….organ damage! May cause death? Well I guess it is a good thing I read this now."Sam said little scared by the fact posted on the site.

"Yeah that is for sure." Dean said a little scared himself.

"Ok I am going to get ready and head out to get some stuff for you. Bobby is still asleep, will you be ok by yourself?" Sam asked getting up from the chair.

"Yes mom I will be fine." Dean said around a yawn and scratching his arm. He tried hard but finally gave in to the persisting itching. After a few minutes Sam reemerged down stairs, looking over the couch he saw that Dean was still scratching.

"Hey man, try not to scratch too much ok. The site said you could get scars from over scratching." Sam said hopping the fact would scare is brother into stopping.

"Sure…whatever." Came Dean's sleepy response from under the blanket.

"I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything."

"Uh-hu." Sam closed the door behind him, got in the Impala and pulled out of the junk yard.


	3. Days to come

After an hour of raiding the town's pharmacy Sam finally returned to Bobby's place. Grabbing the bags he made his way up to the house. When Sam got closer to the house he could hear someone shouting, two people shouting? Sam rushed to the door and flung it open in worry.

"Like hell Bobby! Sam told me not to take that stuff!" Dean shouted.

"Boy there is nothing wrong with taking some Aspirin if you have a headache!" Bobby retorted back.

Both of them were circling each other around the living room. Dean armed with a tall lamp fever evident in his eyes. Bobby was supplied with a pill bottle.

"Sammy said something bad would happen if I took one of those! So no!"

"Dean!" Bobby growled.

"Bobby wait he is right!" Sam said dropping his bags and running over to the older hunter.

"What? He is?" Bobby asked with curiosity.

"Yes the internet said that it could cause serious damage to his organs and even death!" Sam said placing his hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"Oh well sorry Dean didn't mean to…." Bobby said trying to apologize to Dean.

Dean smiled back to Bobby, "No problem, Sam what did you bring back?" Dean turned his attention to Sam. He prayed that Sammy had something that would make him less itchy and sick. His little brother went back to the bags he dropped before and brought them to the coffee table. Dean watched with wide eyes as Sam pulled out Tylenol, Calamine lotion, Icepacks, cough syrup, and some cookie dough ice-cream. Dean smiled big time when he saw the ice-cream.

"I knew you would like that." Sam said smiling at his brother. Sam moved his way into the bathroom and quickly came back with a thermometer. "Open up." Sam said holding the device in front of Dean. Dean obeyed and placed it under his tongue. Sam guided Dean to the couch and sat him down, then took the thick blanket and wrapped it around his shivering brother.

After a minuet Sam pulled out the thermometer. "102.1 well that isn't good that is for sure." Sam said sitting next to his brother on the couch.

"Yeah not to good at all, it will probly be that way most of the week." Bobby said as he read off of Sam's computer. "At least that is what the site says."

Dean leaned and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "Dean?"

The young hunter turned his head to the couch and cough weak and raspy. "Ugh, I really don't feel good." Dean said after he was done coughing.

"Yeah I know." Sam took his hand and gently rubbed his brother's head. "Hey let me get up and I will get you some stuff." Sam said trying to get his brother off his shoulder. Dean pushed himself off of Sam and then laid down, resting his head on the arm of the sofa.

Sam went into the kitchen with the ice pack and filled it with ice, then grabbed a glass and filled it halfway with water. Sam came back into the living room, "Hey Dean sit up for a minute so you can take some medicine." Sam said nudging Dean with his knee. Dean moaned as he sat himself up. Taking the glass and Tylenol from Sam, he swallowed. Sam placed the ice pack on top of Dean's head and grabbed the cough syrup. After getting the right amount in the cup he handed it to Dean.

Dean sniffed and pushed it back. "Smells like ass, I am not drinking that crap."

Sam pushed it back. "Oh yes you are! And you are going to even if I have to shove it down your throat." The younger Winchester moved the cup closer to Dean. While the older Winchester stared down his little brother.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Dean just do what your brother says and take the damn medicine." Bobby growled from the armchair. Dean started to cough again hunching over. Sam set down the meds and rubbed the back of his older brother's back. "See that cough is driving you and everyone else crazy. Now take it."

Dean took the cup from the table and quickly swallowed it after he was done coughing. "Ugh does taste like ass." It wasn't long till Dean started scratching again, hell he could only stop for a few seconds at most. "Ssssaaaammm!" Dean moaned. "I-I can't stop!" he continued and tried hard to reach the middle of his back.

"Dean pull your shirt off." Sam said as he reached for the lotion.

"You kinky son of a bitch I don't swing that way!" Dean said sitting up, face turning darker.

"What Dean? No-just take the shirt off so I can put the lotion on. It will make the itching stop."

"Ok." Dean said pulling his shirt off. He shivered at the change losing the shirt had made him feel even colder and he started to shiver. Dean sprawled out on the couch and allowed Sam to spread the lotion. Dean shivered with the contact but kept quiet. He was starting to get tired again, his eyes dropping feeling heavier and heavier. After a few minutes Sam noticed how Dean's breathing had deepened and slowed.

"You know it's ok to sleep. You won't get in trouble." Sam said as he continued down Dean's calves with the lotion.

"Not tired." Dean said around a yawn.

"Sure you're not."

Dean couldn't stop the unstoppable. Sam soon noticed Dean was out like a light. Once Sam was done with the lotion he stood back and looked at his brother. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughing at son?" Bobby said getting up from the chair.

"Let's just say Dean won't be too happy when he wakes up." Sam laughed. Bobby joined in on the chuckling. Both of them walked to the kitchen and busted into loud laughter. They agreed that it looked like Dean was dipped in pink paint by a mad artist, like the time in Washington when they attacked an artist's warehouse looking for a werewolf.

Bobby walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers then placed them on the table. Sam opened one and took a long swig. With Dean drugged and asleep at least he could relax for a few hours he thought to himself. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.


	4. Feel Better

**Sorry it took so long...I just got around to typing out this chapter, less hw = more chapters lol. I plan to get the next chapter going soon so plz wait :D My laptop is dead for the time being so I have been using googledocs. Plz enjoy :D Oh and I have been working on a new story as well too!**

Dean was pretty out of it the rest of the Day. Sam had only woken him up every few ours to take some meds but once Dean took them he was out like a light again.

"Come'on Dean wake up. You need to eat something. Sam said nudging his pink brother to sit up right.

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes in a child like way. "Ok ok I'm up." He grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around himself. His hair stuck out in all directions and despite sleeping for so long his eyes look sunken.

"Think you can sit at the table?"

"Yeah, I may be sick but i ain't dieing Sammy." He said as he got up from the couch and shuffled his way to the kitchen.

Dean eased himself into the the chair, his muscles aching with sickness. He watched in hazed silence as his little brother brought him a bowl filled with Alphabet soup. As Dean looked down at the letters he noticed that they spelt something.

'Feel better soon' Dean smiled softly. He remembered a time when he was younger and Sam was sick with a cold and Dean had made him Alphabet soup spelling the same words.

"Thanks Sammy." He said after taking a spoon full.

" No problem." Sam smiled back after taking his seat next to Dean with a bowl for himself.

Sam watched from the corner of his eyes as his brother continued to slurp down his soup. Dean Eyelids were dropping and his head was starting to bob around the 7th or 8th spoon full. Sam got up from his chair and gently placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Time for bed."

"m' not tired."

"Sure you're not. Come'on lets get you up stairs."Dean gave in and allowed Sam to help him to his feet. The bedroom seemed so far away and sleep was taking Dean over causing him to lean on Sam more than probly his younger brother wanted.

"Dean work with me here." Sam grunted now putting an arm around Dean's waist. "Were not even half way up the stairs yet." He shook his brother some. "I know your tired but you can sleep when you get in the bed.

Dean slowly continued half walking, half dragged by Sam up the stairs. At the top both were a little out of breath but they made it to the spare bedroom they both shared. Sam sat dean on the bed closest to the bathroom and watched as his brother start to scratch again.

"Dean stop that." Sam said pealing Dean's hands away from his body.

"I'm itchy, tired, and all around feel like a truck ran me over. I should have the right to scratch. Damnit Sam it has only been the first day-" Dean broke off into a coughing fit.

"I know, I know, Hey be right back." Sam turned and headed out and down the stair. While Dean just fell back into the bed, finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

Sam quickly went into the kitchen looking for supplies. He had remembered a time when he had poison oak and how their dad taped oven mitts to his hand to prevent him from scratching. Drawer after drawer he searched for oven mitts.

"Second drawer down on the left." Bobby said from his desk. Sam turned to see Bobby pointing in the general direction and Sam turned back to the drawer. He pulled out the mitts and then headed back up stairs. He knew there was some tape in the bathroom. You never know when you might need it.

Upon returning up stairs Sam found Dean curled up on top of the covers scratching himself again. He went to his older brother and took one of his hands, oven-mitt then tape. Repeat with other hand.

Dean sat up in the bed, his face showing a clear sign of confusion. "What the hell are these for?" He said lifting his new checkered and animal print hands. "I look ridiculous."

"To keep you from making your blisters worse. Now lay down and get some rest." Clearly He hasn't looked at himself today. He does look pretty funny though. Sam thought to himself and he was right. Here sat the mighty Dean Winchester half-naked, hair plastered to his head and sticking up in all directions, oven-mitts for hands, red dots everywhere, and he was pink. Sam bit his lip hard trying not to laugh at his brother's misfortune.

Sam finally got his brother to lay down in the bed after a few minutes of arguing,telling, then finally bribing Dean to listen. With in seconds of hitting the pillow Dean was out like a light. Sam tiptoed his way back out of the room and down the stairs. A few things to know when taking care of a sick Dean is that; 1. when sick he gets really sick 2. He sleeps a lot 3. He acts like a child.

"How's he doin'?" Bobby asked once he saw Sam ever the library. Sam shrugged and sat in the chair by a book case.

"He's sleeping now, I don't think his temperature has gone up but it hasn't come down either. But i had to bribe him just to lay down. Hopefully he doesn't remember that I would get him a hooker when he feels better." Bobby just shook his head and tossed a book onto Sam's lap.

"Here I found a book that might help with your hunt. I think i know where a few more are but they're a little harder to find." Bobby said gesturing to all the books stacked around his desk.

"Thanks." Sam got right to work reading. Just because Dena was out of commission, didn't mean that he couldn't do something to help the hunt get done spent the next few hours reading and taking notes about the book. When he was about half way through the book he checked his cell, 11pm. "Gunna get some sleep. Have to be ready for Dean and his antics tomorrow." Sam Said getting up from the chair. Bobby nodded and Sam walked out of the room to the stairs.

Upstairs was quiet, only the light snores of his sick brother was herd. Once changed into his sweatpants and night shirt did he go to check on his brother. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead then his neck. Dean moaned a little at Sam's touch, man Dean was warm. Sam went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water, then placed it on the night stand near Dean. Sam crawled into his own bed and soon fell asleep.


	5. Sorry I'm Sick

Sam woke up to a sound coming from out side of the room. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. Looking over he could see his brother wasn't in his bed. He just stared at the empty bed sill half asleep. Then he heard the muffled noise again. This time he looked out into the hall, where the sound was coming from. The bathroom light seeped through the bottom of the door.

"Dean?" Sam asked after knocking on the door.

The sound of someone retching came in response.

Sam hesitated for a moment, then went for the knob of the door. Thankfully it was unlocked and Sam opened the door. At first the light was bright and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust. Once they did he saw Dean.

There his older brother was; huddled around the toilet, face flushed with a slight tint of green, shaking violently, and eyes teary.

"Damn it! Dean you ok?" Sam asked alarmed.

Dean pulled his head from out of the toilet and looked at his brother. His eyes were watery and bloodshot. He looked totally drained.

"N-no."

Sam was definably not expecting that response. normally Dean would brush him off or tell Sam that he was ok. But Dean was actually saying that he wasn't ok!

He quickly rushed to his brother as he continued to dry heave uncontrollably. Sam rubbed circles on Dean's back and continued to ask questions to understand what was wrong.

"When did you start puking?"

"I-I d'n know. A f-few hours ag-go."

"What?"

"Y-you s-sleep like the d-dead S'my. not sup-prised that you d'nt hear t-till now."

That was all that Dean seem to be able to get out at the moment. His stomach on rebellion seem to be more important at the time. Which it was.

As Sam started to get a better look at Dean he could see that his brother wasn't sweaty, hell there wasn't a drop on him. Sam suddenly remembered what the website had said about getting dehydrated and vomiting.

"Dean have you drank any water?"

Dean shook his head as it slumped in the toilet.

"You idiot! You keep dry heaving because you're dehydrated!" Sam scorned at Dean.

Sam quickly ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the glass of water that he placed on the night stand earlier and rushed back inside the bathroom. Dean was slumped up against the wall, his body too weak to move anywhere else. Sam crouched by his brother holding out the water.

"Here, you need to drink." Sam commanded gently.

Dean was panting, his chest moving up and down rapidly. Shakily he tried to hold on to the glass. The older Winchester was having a hard time focusing, his mind so tired that the object sat awkwardly in his hands. At first Sam let go of the glass but quickly held it again when Dean started to spill the water. Dammit they weren't kidding when they said that Chickenpox are worse in adults.

Sam helped Dean hold the glass to his lips. "Slow sips."

Dean obeyed and took the water a little bit at a time. slowly he could feel his stomach relax, still nauseous but better. His body shook with cold and fever. And for some damn reason his eyes wouldn't stop watering up, it was making things blurry.

"You doing better?" Sam asked when Dean's breathing slowed.

"T-think so." Dean took one of his hands and scratched his forearm. "Still itchy…"

"Hey you took the mittens off. How did you do that?"

"M' not a child S-sm'y." Dean said trying to give his serious face.

"Really I never would have guessed." Sam chuckled. Dean serious face looked more like a little kid pouting when he was sick, and this time was no exception.

Sam noticed how bad Dean was shaking and decided that it was time for him to get back to bed. He took the glass from Dean and placed it on the sink counter. Then reached out his hand to Dean. He took the hand and Sam helped pull him up to a standing position. But instantly Dean's knees buckled from under him and he started to fall.

"Whoa I gotcha." Sam said as he held his brother up.

Dean clung lightly to Sam like a small child. "T-to fast."

"Yeah sorry about that." Sam waited for Dean's body to catch up before they both started walking to the bedroom.

Sam turned on the light as they entered the door way. In the brighten room they both made their way to Dean's bed. Once there Dean collapsed in the bed with a rattling cough. Sam Really did feel sorry for Dean. Sure at first he had laughed about it because it was perfect pay back for all the pranks Dean had done of the past year. But now it was just sad to watch him. True it would only be a week or two at the most, it is just hard to watch.

Dean curled up and Sam pulled the covers over him. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead to feel the heat. Definably the fever went up.

"S-s'ry m' sick…" Dean mumbled after the coughing subsided. "but r'ly don't f-feel good." Dean's voice was small and hoarse, no more than a weak excuse for a whisper.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to prove it to me." Sam moved his fingers through Dean's hair, then went off to go get more water. Dean started to drift of somewhere between sleep and consciousness when Sam returned.

"Hey don't sleep yet, you need to drink more water and Pepto-Bismol to settle your stomach." Sam said nudging Dean to sit up. Sam would wait until morning before giving any more meds just incase Dean couldn't keep what he had already taken down.

" So unmanly." Dean groaned as he looked at the pink medicine.

"Bottoms up."

Dean swallowed the pink goop, then the water.

"Good boy." Sam said with a smile.

"You know I-I'm older th-than you, right?" Dean said with a puzzled look.

Sam just smiled and headed to the light on the wall. "Let's just get some sleep, huh? It is three in the morning and I would like to sleep sometime this week."

"Ok, but S'my I'm c-cold…" Dean said pulling the blankets more around him.

"Ok." Sam sighed tiredly. His brother was truly childish, no doubt about that. Sam walked over to his duffle and pulled out a tan hoodie. Then tossed it to Dean.

"There you go now can we please go to sleep?"

Sam watched Dean fumble inside the hoodie trying to put the large sweater on. Once Dean was situated inside, a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

"Good." Sam turned off the light and walked to his own bed. Pulled up the cover and got in. Now hopefully he could get some much needed rest and not worry about Dean.

"Sam?"

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he will sleep too._

"S'mmy?"

_Sigh, I can't listen to that. _"What Dean?"

"S'rry for being sick."

"Dean I know you are, but it isn't your fault. Things happen, now please sleep."

"Ok, Thanks S'm." Dean nestled farther in to the large hoodie. It smelt like Sam which was nice and being warm was a plus too. For the time being, aside from the angel mystery, the hunt, and being sick, things were ok.

**TBC or Not **

**You Decide! :D**


	6. Tired of Sleeping!

When Dean woke he could tell it was late in the day. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and he could hear the faint talking of Bobby and Sam downstairs. He pulled his legs over the site of the bed and dazed at the floor. Last night felt like a blur and he couldn't remember what exactly happened. He knew that he felt really nauseas and he remembered puking his guts out. But how he got to bed was a mystery all its own.

As he stood up a wave of lightheadedness washed over him and he held the head of the bed for support until the world came back into view. His body felt so weak and light, if the wind blew too hard he would float off into space. Dean tugged the hoodie tighter around him and made slow soft steps to the hallway.

Looking down at the stairs to the ground floor made his head spin, it seemed so far away from where he was at the time. Dean gripped the railing tightly and climbed down each step as if they were going to slip down from under him. Sam was walking out of the study when he saw Dean walking gingerly down the stairs.

"What do you think your doing?" Sam asked as he rushed over to his faltering brother.

"Coming down stairs. Been sleeping for ever, need to help with the hunt." Came his blunt response.

"Dean we don't need any help. We know what it is and how to kill it. Come'on lets get you up stairs you need to sleep more." Sam took a hold of Dean's elbow and tried to guide him back up the stairs. Dean quickly batted Sam away.

"No, I'm tired of sleeping!" Dean hoarsely shouted. Then immediately grabbing his throat, he didn't realize how much it hurt and burn. He wavered past Sam as the now familiar feeling of lightheadedness hit him again.

"Ok calm down. At least sit down on the couch before you fall over." Sam compromised. Dean was really swaying and Sam knew it was from being dehydrated from the night before. " I'll get you some ice-cream for your throat, how about that?"

Dean blushed immediately, how could Sam had know that his throat was hurting him…

"Ok." Dean agreed having a hard time holding himself up. The trip down the stairs took more energy than he thought. Dean shuffled to the couch and started once again scratching in every area he could reach. Furiously he moved his hands over his arms, chest and back.

This stupid childhood sickness was really kicking his ass. Hell he was just tired of sticking to the couch, bed, or toilet. That kind of company gets old quick. And who was Sam to say that Dean couldn't do anything. There is always something more that can be done.

"Hey stop scratching." Sam's commanded and he rounded the couch with a mug of ice-cream. He handed the cold glass to his brother and Dean quickly took a bite. "You're going to scar yourself if you keep scratching. And here I thought you were happy to be no more scars pretty boy again?"

"Shut up and let me eat my ice-cream in peace." Dean said around a mouth full of the cold substance. The cold made his burring throat sooth not to mention that it felt good to have some food in his stomach again.

Sam reached down while Dean was distracted to feel his forehead.

"You still feel pretty warm… maybe it would be a good time for an Oatmeal bath." Sam said aloud to himself.

"Bathe in Oatmeal? what are you trying to do make me for breakfast or something?"

"No Dean." Sam sighs heavily, of course his brother would think of something like that. "Oatmeal will stop the itching, helps with skin conditions. Besides your fever is still pretty high, we need to make sure it doesn't go any higher."

Dean just stares at Sam with the spoon still in his mouth, looking at his little brother questionably.

Sam just shrugs "I will get the bath ready, you just eat your ice-cream." He turns around and heads up the stairs. Dean turns to watch his brother from the other side of the couch. When Sam is out of view he settles deeper into the couch.

He would never admit it, but it was kind of nice to have Sam taking care of him. He truly missed his brother especially since Sam keep going somewhere with out telling him. _I wonder if Sam is ok…_ Dean stops halfway through the mug and sets it down on the coffee table. …_Where was Sam going? what was he doing? something is different about him._

Bobby came into the room and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to jump. "Hey boy calm down it is just me." Came Bobby's gruffed voice. "Heard you come down stairs. how you feeling?"

"Sick and itchy…Bobby?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" Bobby was wondering what was making Dean so quiet.

"Where do you think Sa-

"Dean the bath is ready." Sam says from the bottom of the stairs. Dean jumps slightly unaware that Sam had even come down the stairs. "You ready?"

"Uh yeah coming." Dean pushes himself up from the couch and speed walks to Sam. _That was a close one… _

"_So what were you going to ask-" Sam is interrupted by Dean putting one of his hands to his head._

"_Mind helping me up the stairs…It is harder to go up than down." he says to detour Sam from what he was going to ask Bobby. "My head is still kind of spinning."_

"_Sure no problem." Sam says a bit confused by Dean and what he was saying before._

_Once up stairs in the bathroom, is when the argument started. First Dean didn't want to take a bath in front of Sam, but Sam forcefully told him that he needed to make sure Dean didn't drown in the water. Then Dean refused to take his clothes off in front of Sam, even though Sam insisted that Dean would keep his boxers on. After that Dean complained about how the water looked nasty and discolored from the oatmeal and how no man should be subjected to such punishment. Finally the water was too damn cold! Dean fussed and complained about how cold it was and how he was going to freeze his balls off._

"_D-damit S-sam I am g-gunna get hy-hy-po-po-" Dean's teeth were chattering so much even simple words were hard to get out, not to mention the literally correct ones._

"_Hypothermia. And no you're not going to get it. Dean your in luke warm water. It only seams cold because you have a fever." Sam states. _

_Dean grumbles under his breath but turns into a cough. He hunches over trying to catch his breath once the fit passes he slumps backwards in the water. "Ugh H-how m-much longer must I-I s-suffer."_

"_Don't worry you'll live" Sam chuckles "Some of the spots are already going away."_

"_R-really?" Dean asks with excitement._

"_Yeah totally." Sam lies right through his teeth, something he has become good at lately, but did it only to raise his brother's spirit. " So is the oatmeal working?"_

_Dean sits there and thinks, "A bit l-less itchy"_

"_Well good then. A few more minutes and then you can get out." Sam commands before Dean can even pop the question._

_Dean doesn't fight yet lets his eyes droop and become heavy with sleep. The water is feeling less cold and the smell oatmeal is nice. He feels his body relax and slowly slump farther in the water. Then everything fell into a quiet black of sleep._


	7. Setback

Sam watched as his brother drifted into sleep.

_What was Dean and Bobby talking about?…I'm worried Dean might be catching on to where I have been going. He would be pissed if he knew. Got to make sure that doesn't happen, at least not till I can take on Lilith. Maybe then Dean won't think of this power as such a bad thing. _

Sam noticed that Dean's body was starting to slide deeper into the water. Pulling his brother's dead weight up to a non drowning position he tried to see how aware he was.

"Dean? Hey, Dean?"

The only response was Dean's slow breathing.

Suddenly Sam's cell started to vibrate. _Ruby._

"Ruby, what's up?"

"Sam where the hell are you?"

"Bobby's. Dean's sick."

"Really Sam, do you always have to baby-sit him?"

"He-"

"Sam, he is a grown man, he can take care of himself. Can't you see how much he hold you back?"

Sam didn't know why but he was always easily defeated by Ruby. She always seemed to know what was the right thing to do at the right time. And hell if he was going to get stronger this was the way to do it. She was right Dean could take care of himself. He went to Stanford and Dean probably took care of himself then.

"Meet you at the Blue Horse Motel in the next town over."

"Ok, meet you in an hour." _Click._

Sam put his cell phone away and tried to rouse Dean.

"Dean, come 'on man time to get out." Sam said as he lightly tapped Dean's face. "What would the lady's say if they saw you all pruned and old looking?"

"Your old and pruney." Dean sleepily slurred.

"I beg to differ at this time." Sam chuckled. "Let's get you ready for bed sleeping beauty."

Sam helped Dean out of the water and on to the toilet lid. Reaching behind himself he grabbed a towel and handed it to his older brother.

"Dry yourself off and I will get some clean clothes for you."

Dean nodded and Sam quickly when out of the small bathroom. Dean took the towel and began to dry himself off. His muscles moved slow and his body felt weak. Maybe Sam was right and he needed more rest. Suddenly Sam entered the room again and tossed the clean clothes onto Dean's lap.

"Think you can dress yourself?"

Dean once again nodded yes.

"Alright, I am going to head out and get some supplies for the hunt. I am also going to stop my the pharmacy and see if they have anything else to make you feel better. Be back in a few hours."

Sam left the room as he had quickly came in. Leaving Dean no time to respond. He sat their on the toilet lid and listen to Sam go down the stairs, close the front door, and the roar of the Impala leaving the yard.

Once he wrestled his clothes on Dean made his way to the bed. He held on to the wall for support, since his brother had left in such a rush. He was left to fend for himself. On the way to the bed the small tickle in his throat became a hacking cough with a force so hard that he almost fell to his knees. The force of the cough was making his head and chest hurt with a dull throbbing pain. _Damn cough feels worse_. _Sam better bring me some good cough medicine this time, cause this just might kill me._

He crawled sluggishly into the bed. He wasn't feeling any better after the stupid bath, ok less itchy, but the familiar feeling of nausea and dizziness were returning, with a vengeance this time. He curled tightly into a ball trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in for the time being, praying that the sickness would go away.

Down stairs Bobby heard the front door slam from in his library. Soon after he could hear the roar of the Impala leaving quickly. "Where the hell is Sam going to in such a rush?" He asked himself aloud. He returned to the books in front of him, but his thought were still on Sam and Dean. _John what is going to happen to your boys now? Sam I know is not act 'in like himself, yet neither is Dean after the pit. Damit something bad is coming, I know it. But what it is, now that is a mystery. If those two idjits aren't careful they are going to get themselves killed. _

Bobby tried to shake off the disaster feeling and looked back at his books. Trying to find out what he could about the angles. Why they were here, what were they planning, and if they're good or bad. Angels were defiantly tricky sons of bitches.

About an hour had passed when suddenly Bobby was jolted to awareness by a muffled noise coming from upstairs. Quickly he grabbed his gun and stalked up the stairs. Again the muffled noise came, this time from the boys' room. It was more violent and gagging. When he got to the room he opened the door and leveled his gun, ready to fire.

Quickly he lowered his gun when he saw older Winchester. _Damn it Dean. _Dean was puking helplessly on the bed covers. Violent heaves rocking his body forward. His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach and his body was shivering. His skin colored with a pale green tint and cheeks vibrant red with fever.

Bobby rushed over to Dean, placing the trash can under him, he placed a hand on Dean's neck. He hissed at how hot Dean felt. Heat seemed to literally be radiating off of him. Dean was dry heaving and puking bile, between each gag he was coughing, and trying hard to catch is breath.

"Don't worry kiddo it will pass." Bobby said trying to comfort and calm Dean down.

"W-W'nt S'my" Dean gagged out weakly.

"Don't know where he is boy, he ain't back yet."

Dean just continued to heave, puking up everything he may have had left in his system. Bobby was getting worried, his fever had defiantly spiked and Dean was getting worse. He needed to check his temp, see how high it really was. Bobby was even contemplating if he should take Dean to the hospital, at least there they would maybe have some meds to take better care of him.

"Dean, I think we should take you to the hospital. I am worried that you are getting seriously sick boy."

"No…hospitals…m ok…" Dean weakly rasped once the spasms finally stopped. He panted heavily trying to regain his composure. No way was he going to go to a hospital, those places were death traps on their own. He as especially not going anywhere with out Sam.

"Dean your fever has gone up and your dry heaving, this isn't good."

"Not going anywhere."

Bobby reluctantly gave in. He knew what Dean was already thinking. Dean wasn't going anywhere with out Sam. Sam was his safety blanket.

"Well let's get this mess cleaned up. Lift your arms, we'll get you a clean shirt."

Dean lifted his arms and allowed Bobby to help him with the shirt. If he wasn't feeling so damn weak he would have done it himself, instead of acting like a sick 4 year old. Bobby then removed the soiled blankets and sheets.

"Get in your brother's bed for the time being, I'm going to take these to the laundry room and get a thermometer to see what your temp is." Bobby took the bundle and walked out of the room.

Dean grabbed the trash can and reluctantly pulled his legs over the side of the bed. With all the strength he had left he haled himself up and stumbled over into he next bed.

Down stairs Bobby put the laundry into the washer, then headed for the medicine cabinet. Stopping he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"_This is Sam leave a message."_

"Damn it Sam answer the phone, your brother is getting sicker, I'm worried about him. I really think we should take him to a hospital but he refuses to go. Call back." _Click._

Bobby put his phone away and pulled out the thermometer. _Where the hell did Sam go? He made his way up the stairs and back into the guest bedroom. Dean was buried under the covers shivering. Looking as miserable as ever._

"_Oh no you don't." Bobby started to pull the covers down to the end of the bed. _

"_B-Bobby!"_

"_Your fever went up because you're overheating yourself. Sheet only."_

"_B-but I'm c-cold" Dean chattered._

"_Again the fever boy, makes you feel cold even though your burning up."_

_Before Dean could protest again Bobby popped the glass thermometer into his mouth. Dean crossed his arms and pouted at him._

"_Sorry Dean that won't work on me. I ain't Sam." Bobby chuckled._

_A couple of minutes later Bobby took the thermometer out of Dean's mouth as he continued to pout at him._

"_103.1, Dean your temperature is really high. We should really think about getting you to the hospital Dean, this is getting dangerous. What if you get worse? I don't have the supplies to handle that Dean. "_

"_No, m' fine. N-not going a-any where t-till S'm gets back." Dean chattered._

"_Dean, where did Sam go?" Bobby was getting more and more concerned about where Sam was. He hasn't called back and Dean is adamant on not going anywhere or doing anything without Sam. Dean wasn't looking any better either, for some reason he started staring out the window._


	8. Guilt

Sam's heart was still pounding wildly when he got in the car. He had been gone for 3 hours now, hopefully Dean would still be sleeping and he would be back like nothing happened. Sam reached into the glove box and grabbed his cell phone.

Sam eyes widened when he saw that there were 5 miscalls and 3 new messages, all from Bobby.

"Crap. What the hell happened when I was gone?"

"_First unheard message - Damn it Sam answer the phone, your brother is getting sicker, I'm worried about him. I really think we should take him to a hospital but he refuses to go. Call back"_

Sam felt a slight shiver of worry go through him.

"_Sam what is your brother talking about getting supplies for a hunt? We ruled out that they were just kids playing a bloody prank. Boy I don't know if it is the fever talking but he is positive that you went out to get supplies. Hurry and call back."_

Damn there goes his excuse to tell Dean where he was going.

"Sam your brother is running a fever of 1031! I'm dragging your brother to the ER if you don't get back here soon. Damn it boy you have a lot of explaining to do when you get back!"

Dean and hospitals don't mix, he needed to call Bobby back and fast. He only had left the message a few minuets ago. Sam quickly speed dialed Bobby and prayed he would answer before he took Dean back.

"Bobby!" Sam shouted when he answered the phone.

"Sam, Damn it where the hell have you been! De-"

"I am coming right now I'm 20 minuets out. You can't take Dean to the hospital at least not till I get there, he is terrified of hospitals whenever he is in there alone!" Sammy pleaded franticly.

Ever since Sam could remember Dean hated going to hospitals. One time when they were young, Sam was called into the into the office when Dean had been hit by a car on the way home. Dean's injuries weren't too bad but the whole ordeal of losing clothes, people touching everywhere, and the fear of what really happened, really scared him. And Dean has never liked being fussed over, especially by people that he didn't know. Since then Dean never goes to hospitals unless seriously needed.

"Fine Sam. Besides he has himself barricaded in the bathroom anyways. Just hurry." _Click._

Sam started the Impala and rushed onto the highway. Sadly Dean wasn't the main thing on his mind. All the way to Bobby's he tried to find a way to twist what Dean was saying to a story Bobby would believe. It was getting harder and harder finding time and excuses to be with Ruby. His brother had become more watchful and curious about where Sam had been going, which was making Sam irritable. Before stopping at Bobby's Sam ran into the local supermarket, grabbed 20lbs of ice and some herbal medicine. Coming back with nothing would really send Bobby's senses off especially for the time that Sam had been gone.

Back and Bobby's things weren't going as smoothly. Just as Bobby said Dean had barricaded himself in the bathroom, but not only that he had somehow managed to grab his gun.

"Dean where is the gun?" Bobby asks to see how dangerous the situation really is.

"Got it in the toilet, don't think you'll be using it any time soon." Dean pronounced proudly.

"Y-You what boy? That was one of my favorite guns!" Bobby was pissed but definably relived that the gun was not a problem anymore.

"Maybe you will think twice before waving guns around people you know." Dean lectured from the other side of the door.

"Dean once you're feeling better I swear I'm gunna ring your neck!" Bobby threaten back.

Loud barking coughs suddenly came from the other side of the door. "Dean? Dean, you ok?"

Dean was on the bathroom floor, on hands and knees, one hand rubbing hard against his sore chest. Dean could hear Bobby's plea for him to answer but every time he tried to speak he would start to cough again. He was becoming lightheaded, the coughing taking just about all the energy he had left in his body.

"Bob-by m k." Dean finally said when the coughing started to die down. Exhausted he laid on the cool tile, his fever really making him feel so hot. He felt sick to his stomach but knew there was nothing left to throw up, felt so utterly tired that his eyelids were to heavy to keep open, he wanted Sam so badly. Where was he? Dean thoughts were becoming sluggish and all he could think of was Sam. Not where he was or what he was doing, but that all he wanted was him to come and comfort him like before Dean had went to Hell.

Dean could no longer hear what Bobby was saying anymore it just required too much effort, too much energy that he didn't have.

"Dean! Dean open the door!" Bobby shouted as he pounded on the door franticly. "De- "

"Bobby I'm back!" Bobby was cut off by Sam entering the house.

"Sam get up here now! Your brother isn't talking anymore! Something is seriously wrong!"

Sam rushed up stairs and into the hallway where Bobby was standing. Quickly he set down the bags and banged on the door.

"Dean! Dean? Come 'on man open the door!"

"S'mmy?" Came the quiet slurred response.

"Dean I'm here please open the door!" Sam pleaded

….

"Dean!"

….

"That is it!" Sam prayed that Dean wasn't near the door, brought his leg up, and kicked. The door popped open with ease since Sam was still high from the Demon blood.

Dean was lying half naked on the ground shaking badly. Sam rushed over and placed a hand on his older brother's neck. His frown deepened as he felt the heat coming from Dean. Sam he lifted Dean into the tub with ease.

"Quick, grab the ice and bring it in here." Sam instructed to Bobby as he started to turn on the lukewarm water.

The next 30 minuets were spent in the bathroom cooling Dean's fevered body. Sam stayed over Dean bring the iced water over his chest and shoulders. Listening to Dean's whimpers and cries for Sam and their Dad. Dean was really sick, defiantly worse then Sam had thought before. If Sam knew how adamant Dean was about not going to the hospital and how much fuss he would have created, he would have taken him there long before this happened. Right? Who was Sam kidding, he knew he was more worried about being with Ruby than being with his own sick brother.

It wasn't hard for Bobby to tell that guilt was really setting deep inside of Sam. They were Dean and Sam grown men but they were also in a way his sons, seeing them both this way wasn't right. Something was really changing Sam, good or bad Sam was planning to keep that hidden. There was nothing that Bobby could do about that. Right now all he can do is watch to see what Sam was going to do next.

Bobby walked out of the bathroom and back into the library to leave the boys alone. He knew when Dean would come to he would have forgotten the whole ordeal and just be happy to have Sam near him.

END

**Sorry for the REALLY late chapter. I have been really busy because I moved from California to Florida for 5 months to work at Disney World :D So plz forgive me! And I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
